


Id: Taboo

by GrimoireJ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage Sex, But like cheating for your spouse, Cheating, F/M, Femsub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Naked Male Clothed Female, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Olivia still loves Chrom, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireJ/pseuds/GrimoireJ
Summary: Olivia feels she isn't meeting Chrom's standards, so she goes to somebody she knows and trusts to help her practice.Or, Robin and Olivia cheat on their spouses with each other, but purely for learning.





	Id: Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do something with Olivia for a bit. She's probably my favorite wife for Chrom, even if they don;t have any supports before marriage. But their supports nonetheless are great for a romance. Plus Inigo and Lucina are a great sibling duo, but I digress.
> 
> So yeah, I always figured Olivia would be stressed out with not being a supportive wife because she's still getting used to being a queen. In hindsight, the bondage probably wasn't necessary, but ah... I'm self-indulgent, heh heh. Hope you enjoy regardless.

“You want me to do what?”

“H-Help me practice!”

Robin could not help but stare at the blushing queen practically begging right before him. Unfortunately that seemed to be the wrong thing to do right now. “Please don’t stare at me! Y-you know, it’s fine! Just forget I even-“

“Olivia!” The dancer froze at his more authoritative voice. “Please, calm down and take a deep breath.” Olivia did as she was told, and seemed to relax. “Okay, now could you please tell me what this is all about?”

While the day gone off to a usual start, any form of normalcy was turned on its head when Olivia of all people had shyly invaded Robin’s office. Her reasons for doing so we’re even more strange.

“I... I don’t feel like I’m good enough for Chrom.” Olivia admitted with a pitiful look on her face.

Robin let her it done air from his nostrils. “And why do you think that. I’ve seen Chrom look at you. Sometimes I have to snap him out of it before Frederick has to repeat himself.”

Olivia smiled a little bit. “Y-Yes, but that’s not what I mean! I... I’m not sure if I’m good enough... in bed.” She squeaked out that last part so quietly that Robin only barely heard it. 

“I see. Can you elaborate? Only as much as you like.” Robin asked, putting on a sympathetic look.

“Well... we’ve only slept together... intimately... once or twice, which led to Little Lucina. But I feel I didn’t do all that well when we did. My form was sloppy, and I only was in one position, I didn’t even use my mouth and now Chrom will want to replace me with a better wife and I’m saying to much now, am I?”

“No, I get the picture. You’re feeling inadequate.” As much as he hated to say it, Robin wanted to make sure he knew what she was thinking. “Why come to me though?”

Olivia blushed. “I thought that, um, with enough practice, I can please him. And... you’re the only men I know I can ask safely. I can talk to you without feeling like I have to run and hide in shame!”

Something awakened inside Robin when he heard that. Was it masculine pride? Satisfaction that people liked him enough? A realization that his best friend’s wife antes to practice sex on him and a horrifying part of him was fine with it? Dread of Cordelia and Tharja making his life a living hell upon finding out? It was hard to say. Regardless, Robin felt himself suddenly glad he was seated on the other side of his desk.

“Um, Robin?” 

“Sorry! I was just thinking.” Robin smiled warmly, putting Olivia at ease. “I want to help you, Olivia, I really do. I’m just worried about the scandal that would be involved if somebody were to find out.”

Olivia gasped. “Oh my gosh, you’re right! Why didn’t I think of that! Stupid Olivia...”

“You’re not stupid, Olivia. You just want to make your husband happy in bed.” And do so by cheating on him with his best friend, but Robin felt it best to leave that part out. “That being said... are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I am.” For the first time that day, Olivia looked right into Robin’s eyes. Her pink eyes displayed a resolve not unlike a veteran warrior on the battlefield. Robin knew he had to help when he saw that look, both out of loyalty to a friend and out of the feeling of apprehension if he were to say no.

Robin averted his gaze for a second before letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Okay then. I’ll help you.”

Olivia’s resolve was replaced by a relieved smile. “Oh! Thank you! I’m sorry for springing this on you so suddenly.”

Robin shook his head. “It’s no problem. But we will need to find a private spot in order to… practice. My house is out of the question, and the castle is risky, to say the least.”

“And being Queen means I cannot go far on my own…” Olivia mused. “Oh! But I do have my own alone time in a private spot to practice my dancing! I specifically requested that I’m not disturbed during those times. It might work, especially if you use your magic.”

“Then we have a plan.” Robin smiled. “Let me know when you’re ready, and maybe I can sneak myself in there.”

Olivia nodded while she stood up. “Robin?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

***

“So is this what you do with Cordelia?” Olivia asked. 

With some convincing, the dancer now stood with her hands pulled behind her back while Robin coiled a rope around her wrists. She had removed her dancing shoes and most of her golden jewelry, as well as the sheer ribbons, leaving only the white leotard-esque top adorning her curves. As for bindings, he went for a simpler, less stringent tie than what he did with his wives, knowing Olivia was new to his brand of bedroom fun.

The two stood in one of the guest rooms of Castle Ylisse. Olivia often used it as her own private practice room whenever foreign royalty wasn’t visiting. In the middle of the well-furnished room was a queen-sized bed that they both sat on. Their privacy was guarded by a locked door and thick emerald green curtains currently pulled closed. It was peaceful enough that only a token guard as posted just in case. Even then, he was far enough away that he wouldn’t hear their little practice session.

“On occasion.” Robin half-lied. “If it’s too tight, let me know. I’ll untie you right away.”

Olivia nodded and tested her bindings. “It’s not what I expected... but it’s not terrible.”

Robin smiled at her praise. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“I’d even say it’s how I feel when with Chrom!” Olivia returned the smile with her own.

“Well, you seem comfortable. I’ll leave the torso bindings out for now.” If this were either of his wives, that’d playfully accuse him of going soft, but the training gloves were necessary for a soft woman like Olivia. “I’m ready when you are. Just say the word.”

After a pause, the bound royal steeled herself. “I’ll... I’m ready. Do, um, you mind if I... use my mouth first?”

“Whatever you wish for.” With that said, Robin began to undress, removing his coat, undershirt, gloves, boots, and pants. Not too fast, he didn’t want to seem eager. Not that he wasn’t eager, but alienating Olivia wasn’t something he wanted to do. He certainly wasn’t trying to cheat on Cordelia or Tharja, heavens no! He knew he would live with them until the end of his days, and that prospect was a bright one. 

Robin just couldn’t help the fact that there were plenty of fine ladies in the Shepherds. Lissa, Olivia, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne… even Miriel and Sully have their perks. Nowi… Robin still wasn’t sure what to think of the young-looking 1,000-year old dragon girl. Regardless, each of the ladies of the Shepherds brought something to the table, and even though he was a married man, he couldn’t resist the urge. And was this urge? It wasn’t a desire for dominance, or for pleasure. He could get both easily with Cordelia and Tharja. Truthfully, he wanted to help Olivia… and that happened to involve helping her with her bedroom performances. And yet… another part of him wanted to fuck Olivia’s brains out as well, and make her beg for more.

It was a balancing act, to say the least.

His new partner for the afternoon blushed and turned her head away slightly when she saw him reveal his erect member. Though that didn’t last long when she looked back with a small smile. “W-Wow… um… I don’t know what to say…”

Robin shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. Aren’t you using your mouth for something else?”

“I guess so.” Olivia replied with a hint of meekness. “Um, I’m ready…” Robin helped her kneel on the ground while he stood in front of the bed. She then shut her eyes and opened her mouth wide, ready for what was about to come.

Taking her invitation, Robin slowly pushed his cock into her mouth, stopping just as the tip entered for Olivia to start slow.

“Hmmmmm…” Olivia gently closed her mouth and formed a perfect ring around his tip. Her pink eyes glanced up at Robin, silently begging him to tell her she was doing a good job. “Gmmffg?”

“You’re… doing well. You need to use your tongue more… That riles somebody up...” Robin groaned. 

Olivia nodded slightly and pushed her head down deeper. “Hmmmgggll… mmf!” She grunted, and suddenly Robin felt her velvety tongue curling around his cock.

“Ooooohhhh…” Robin groaned. “You’re learning it… Yeah… That’s great. Really. Ohh!” His hips buckled under Olivia’s sloppy but gradually improving technique. Unfortunately for her, this caused him to thrust himself deeper into her mouth.

“Hllgm!” Olivia yelped when she felt more of Robin’s member go inside. He had to prevent himself from putting a hand on her head and forcing her to take the entire thing. 

“S-Sorry! I can-oohhh!” Much to the Grandmaster’s surprise, Olivia pushed herself to consume the full length of his member. Determination crossed her face as she kissed his base and used her tongue as best she could.

“Hllg! Mmmfg! Gllg! Gllg!” Olivia’s gargled moans filled the air. She gasped for breath between slurps and groaned the more she got into sucking off Robin.

With her newfound confidence, Olivia got even more into pleasuring him, and Robin soon found himself losing the battle. “O-Olivia, I think I’m going to burst...” He warned her. “Should I pull out or…?”

“Ngmgml” Olivia wasn’t sure how to communicate, as shaking her head was difficult in her position. She knew sometimes Chrom would have to release inside of her… this was just a part of training. “Pmshmm… cmmm!” Trying to emphasize her point, she pressed forward and kissed the base of Robin’s saft with her lips, just as he began to buckle.

“Olivi-ahhhhhhh…” Robin slammed his crotch into Olivia’s face, sending his cock all the way inside her mouth to deposit his cum directly down her throat. “Ah… Gods! Olivia, I’m sorry!” He quickly pulled out and fished a cloth from his coat, using it to dab away the drops of white fluid dripping down her cheek. 

The pink-haired dancer just coughed a bit before responding. “It’s… It’s fine, Robin. I wanted to experience it… I had to… for-”

“For Chrom, I know. I just don’t want you to choke.” Robin grabbed a flask filled with water and held it to Olivia’s lips, allowing her to take a few sips. ”Are you okay?”

He was relieved to see a smile grace her lips. “Yes. I haven’t done that much before marriage. Even with just this, I feel myself improving.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Your technique really evolved throughout the whole thing!” 

Olivia blushed. “Oh, I’m not that good… Nobody improves from just one practice session. But I’m glad you’re happy.” She giggled a bit before looking up at him. “Speaking of which, I, um… still need more training. In all areas.”

“I’m willing to go. Just let me know when you’re ready to stop.” Robin nodded, feeling his energy slowly return.

“Can we add more ropes?” Olivia asked. “I actually rather like this feeling!”

“Gladly.” 

Even with her newfound confidence in bondage, she was still new at this, so he decided to leave her legs alone. That being said, Olivia’s flexibility as a dancer allowed her elbows to easily touch behind her back. Robin had to take advantage of this by tying a rope below her joints. He then gave her a nice breast harness that framed her shapely yet still modest bust.

“Oh wow…” Olivia breathed as she felt her movements slowly get more and more restricted. “I feel so helpless…” It was clear her words were not meant to come of as flirtatious, and even then Robin had to resist giving her ass a slap.

“So, how should we do this?” Robin asked while putting a hand on her shoulders.

Olivia bit her lip. “Um, maybe it would be better if you, uh… putitupmybutt?” She said quickly. 

“Up your ass?” Robin couldn’t help but smirk in good humor.

Olivia nodded shyly. “Yes. Oh, but I’m still covered and-”

“That won’t be a problem. Though I do wonder… do you, uh… get loud, during sex?” Robin asked.

The blush only got redder. “Uh, maybe?”

“We can’t risk it. Do you mind being gagged? It’s another thing I like to do with Cordelia.” Robin asked.

“If you think so.” Olivia said before nodding.

Thankfully, Robin was prepared in case this sort of thing happened. He had packed a few thick cloths in his coat to serve as Olivia’s gag, though he only really needed one since he didn’t know what her capacity was. Wading up a white cloth a turned to Olivia and held it a few inches from her mouth. “Ready? I’m going to need you to open wide.”

Without protest, Olivia did as she was told. “Ahhhhhhmmmmmmmm~” Her mouth closed around the wad of cheap cloth, but not the way, leaving a small gap between her jaws. Robin then took another cloth and pulled it between her lips, tying the ends together behind her head. Olivia’s lips curled around the gag, adding to her already helpless look. “Rmmfn…” She nodded slowly, anticipating what was to come.

Robin helped her onto the bed, and Olivia immediately got into position on her stomach. Robin inserted a finger between her skin and the section of cloth scarcely covering Olivia’s bottom, smirking as she shuddered in anticipation. Robin tugged it sideways to reveal a bare, pink butt, then began to inch his cock forwards. He stopped while his tip prodded between her ass cheeks, feeling her bristle once more. And then it began.

“MMMMHHH!” Olivia’s eyes widened and squeezed shut when Robin rammed himself into her. “HMMM! HMMMGMDS! HMMMM!” Her butt clenched his cock inside her passage, and he gripped her sides hard while slowly sliding in and out.

“And that… is why… you’re gagged!” Robin grunted. Her leaned over Olivia and pressed his toned chest against her lithe backside, causing the sweat to mingle with each other.

“Mrrr! MMRRR!” Olivia begged, forgetting all pretenses of secrecy and begging loudly to be fucked by the tactician. “GMDS, GMMF MM MRRR!”

Olivia was much tighter than Cordelia or Tharja. They had started like this, but over time he had dug through them and made the process a little easier. But the queen was less experienced and either of them, and it showed. Robin panted as her ass cheeks bounced with every thrust, pushing themselves up and down against his crotch whenever he went in. Soon her ass was red from Robin gripping it and giving it periodic slaps. The tension soon proved much, and he could barely hold back. 

“Fuck… Olivia, I’m going to… cum again!” Robin warned, pushing himself all the way inside and buckling slightly.

“MMH YMMSH!” Olivia didn’t seem to care, and balled her fists up and awaited the inevitable.

Neither party waited for long, with Robin lsoon letting out a wave of semen into Olivia’s rectum. While the tactician’s moans came out in short, forced huffs, Olivia let out a long moan into her gag. “HMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm…” 

“I could go for more…” Robin said after his heartbeat slowed down to a more reasonable pace. “But let’s not push our luck.”

“Mmmkmm...” Olivia groaned, half out of pain in her rear and half out of understanding. 

The blond man pulled out of Olivia’s rear before helping the bound queen sit up. He quickly removed her gag and threw it’s content on the bed before moving to untie her torso. “How was it?”

“Heavenly!” Olivia muttered, still in a bit of a daze. “But… will it be enough for Chrom?”

“You felt wonderful to me. I doubt you’ll need much to impress him. He loves you, Olivia.” Robin reassured her. The ropes fell from her torso, and he moved to untie her wrists. “While I’m fine playing listener, you should also talk with him. He is your husband.”

“I know… sometimes I still can’t believe I’m married to him.” Olivia looked down in embarrassment. 

“Robin nodded in understanding. “I know that feeling.”

“...Thanks, Robin…” Olivia finally smiled. She rubbed her wrists as soon as they were free, and Robin went to start grabbing his discarded clothes.

“Happy to help. I’ll give you some space to prepare yourself… even though I’m sure we know each other well enough.” He grinned and shook his head at the irony in his statement.

Olivia giggled. “Well, we need to keep up appearances somehow!”

Robin soon dressed himself, quickly replacing all his clothes and removing any physical evidence of their secret tryst. “Okay, I’ll be heading out. Be seeing you, Olivia.” He turned and went to sneak out.

“I’ll be making sure to put this to good use.” The queen blushed, recalling the reason she had asked Robin to do this in the first place.

“Oh, and Robin?” 

Robin turned to face her. Olivia stood on the tips of her toes and panted a small kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“...Anytime.”

***  
A few days later, Olivia found herself putting her new training to good use. She and Chrom had been in the mood, and they agreed to have a little bit of intimate fun that night.

And so, their nude bodies pressed up against each other, Olivia sitting in the Exalt’s lap and bouncing in place while his cock invaded her asshole. “Ooohhhhh! Chrom!” She tilted her head backwards and softly moaned.

Chrom suckled on her bare nipples, gripping both ass cheeks in his hands. “Mmmmmm… ah, Olivia… you feel wonderful!”

“R-Really?!” Olivia gasped between moans.

“I mean it… I love you… with all my- OH!”

A small explosion of white fluids dripping out between Olivia’s ass cheeks, and their little bouncing session soon came to an end. Olivia threw her arms around Chrom muscular form, and her did the same around her delicate figure. 

“I love you, Olivia.”

“I love you too, Chrom…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I tried playing with the "Id" part of the title, with Robin's desires for domination going against his morality. Initially it was just a play on words since Awakening has a recurring theme called Id that is associated with Robin, and the Id also being the part of Freudian psychology that controls your primal desires, which included sex. I think it's an interesting idea what with Robin being Grima's vessel and all. I'm going to try and do more with it.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Next story might not be FE-related, but you never know.


End file.
